My Dear a fans PV story script
by KiRaidesu
Summary: I love the song and too bad it doesn't have a PV. So, I made my own version :


**My Dear**

**(a fans PV story script)**

It's a hot weather at Shibuya. Chiaki Kuriyama is sitting with her friends at an outdoor café. They were having cold drinks and just talking about daily stuffs. Not far from there, in one of tall buildings, stand 4 men dressing in black, hyde, tetsuya, ken, and yukihiro. hyde was looking down straight to Chiaki. Slightly he's smiling.

_**Saa ai wo sagashite mite goran fukai mori no mukou e to**__**  
><strong>__**(Real love, my dear, is not for sale)**__**  
><strong>__**Zutto me wo korashitemo boku wa mitsukerarenakatta kedo...**__**  
><strong>__**(Real love, my dear, is hard to find)**_

_**Come now, search for love, on the far side of the forest**__**  
><strong>__**(Real love, my dear, is not for sale)**__**  
><strong>__**Though you couldn't find me no matter how hard you looked...**__**  
><strong>__**(Real love, my dear, is hard to find)**_

Chiaki looks at her watch. It's time for her to go. Her friends try to hold her from leaving, but Chiaki manage to escape. While still laughing, Chiaki waves to her friends.

Chiaki walks among the crowded people. Once a while she's looking at the products being display at the stores she passed by. Her face is full with smile and her eyes are glistered with joy and happiness. Without her knowing, hyde was walking not far from her. He's following her still having a slightly smile. hyde also wears black eye-glasses. But, strangely with that kind of appearance –all in black- no one seems to notice him.

_**Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamachi ni kegarete itemo**__**  
><strong>__**Kimi e tsunaida te wa itsu mademo hanasanai kara**__**  
><strong>__**Sore dake wa shinjite ii yo**__**  
><strong>_

_**Listen, even if the world is stained by mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**The hand you're holding will never let you go**__**  
><strong>__**That alone is something you can believe**_

Suddenly Chiaki starts to feel strange. She feels someone is tailing her. Chiaki quickly turns around, but what she sees is crowded of people. She can't find anyone that looks like tailing her. Instead the people are strangely looking back at her. Chiaki continues to walk, but she still feels it. She feels she's being watch closely. On top of a building, hyde was already sitting at the edge of the building and looking down at her. He's still smiling. tetsuya, ken, and yukihiro are standing around him. Ken was smoking.

_**Yatto te wo nobashite tsukanda**__**  
><strong>__**Ureshikute dakishimeta**__**  
><strong>__**(Real faith, my dear, is far too fake)**__**  
><strong>__**Sore wa totemo hakanakute sugu ni karete kusatta yo**__**  
><strong>__**(Real faith, my dear, is just a dream)**__**  
><strong>_

_**You finally reached out your hand and grabbed it**__**  
><strong>__**And happily clutched it tightly**__**  
><strong>__**(Real faith, my dear, is far too fake)**__**  
><strong>__**But it was so fragile it soon withered and rotted**__**  
><strong>__**(Real faith, my dear, is just a dream)**_

hyde slowly rises and disappears. He shows up not far behind Chiaki. Chiaki now can feel his existence. She looks around to find the image, but she sees nothing, only people walking from every side of the street. Chiaki becomes panic. She starts to walk faster. She thinks she could escape from hyde that tailing her. But, no matter how fast she's walking, she can still feel hyde's existence. She keeps walking, bouncing with every looking angry people. hyde's image are showing everywhere around Chiaki, even on the mirrors of the stores she's passing. Tetsuya, ken, and yukihiro was also showing up themselves though not as close as hyde. They were standing and sitting at the edge of the buildings, seem to be less interest with what hyde was doing.

_**Itsuka sekaijuu ga yorokobi to meguriau koro**__**  
><strong>__**Kimi to deaetetara togirenai kanashimi nante**__**  
><strong>__**Kesshite misenakatta no ni**__**  
><strong>_

_**If I could have met you**__**  
><strong>__**Someday when the world is once again reunited with happiness**__**  
><strong>__**I swear I wouldn't have shown you unending sadness**_

Chiaki now can see the slightly image of hyde. Chiaki breathes in rush. She keeps walking faster. She doesn't know what to do, where to go. She hopes someone could help her.

_**Where can it be? ...In my heart**_

Chiaki wants to break through the people. She's feeling scared but in the same time she also curious about hyde. Why she's being tail? What hyde want from her? The thinking keeps coming inside her mind.

_**Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamachi ni kegarete itemo**__**  
><strong>__**Kimi e tsunaida te wa itsu mademo hanasanai kara**_

_**Listen, even if the world is stained by mistakes**__**  
><strong>__**The hand you're holding will never let you go**_

Chiaki now runs. She pushes people and fall to the ground. She's in the middle of the street, sat at the zebra cross. She's looking at the people walking around her. They seem don't notice her. As if she's not there. Chiaki is looking at them with scared and confused look. She wants to ask for help, but how she can ask if no one see her there.

hyde keeps smiling and now walk towards the feeling scared Chiaki. He walks with confidence. Slowly he reaches out for Chiaki's shoulder. Chiaki can feel him very clearly now. She's getting panic. hyde's hand touches her shoulder and Chiaki screams out.

_**Tatoe kono omoi sae...uso ni omowaretemo**__**  
><strong>__**Kimi e no kagayaki wa itsu mademo furisosoideru**__**  
><strong>__**Sore dake wa shinjite ii yo**_

_**Even if you think...this love is a lie**__**  
><strong>__**The light will always rain down on you**__**  
><strong>__**That alone is something you can believe**_

"Miss, are you alright?" ask a young man. Chiaki turns to him. He looks surprise when Chiaki scream. Chiaki quickly looking around, the man's aura isn't the same with hyde. Chiaki suddenly can't feel hyde's aura any more. She looks around.

"Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt?" ask the man again. He slowly handed his hand to help Chiaki gets up. Chiaki looks at him with doubt. But, since she doesn't feel the same aura, slowly she takes the hand. The man gently pulls Chiaki up and looking at her from top to below. Chiaki feels a little uncomfortable with he's doing.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just checking whether you're hurt or not, I don't mean bad. I'm sorry," told the man with an awkward smile. Chiaki can't be angry because she feels the man is honest.

"Thank you," said Chiaki slowly. She still feels a bit scared. She's looking around again. The man notices her.

"What's wrong?" ask him. Chiaki quickly shakes her head.

"No, nothing wrong,"

"I know it might be strange. But, would you like me to accompany you to find a drink or something? You seem much stressed," Chiaki stills.

"But, it's only a suggestion. If you don't want to then its fine," said the man quickly. Again, Chiaki knows that the man in front of her is honest.

"Would you mind to accompany me to that café?" points Chiaki. The man turns to look. It's a coffee shop and it isn't far from their place.

"I'll treat you for helping me,"

"Eh? But, I do nothing,"

"You've save me," smiles Chiaki. The man wants to say something but fail after seeing the smile. He nods as a sign of agreement. They walk together to the café, passing the crowded people.

On top of a building, hyde was still smiling as he watched the two. He slowly looks at the others. One by one they walk away and disappear in the air. hyde slowly rises up and with a gentle look at Chiaki, he also disappear.


End file.
